


Idolised -> Standard

by Nellancholy



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, at least externally, they're both the kind to recover quick from angsty moments though, they're intimate in this one but it's not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 03:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12547636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellancholy/pseuds/Nellancholy
Summary: Mari wishes Yoshiko could drop the act when they're alone together.





	Idolised -> Standard

Mari panted softly as she ran her hand across Yohane’s back,her voice soft and high-pitched like a begging puppy.

 

“Please…don’t do that angel thing. Not…not tonight…” Carefully,she unhooked the clasp holding the pair of black,feathery costume wings to Yohane’s shoulders,letting them fall to the floor with a soft clatter. “I just…I just want to make love to you tonight. The…the _real_ you.”

 

She knew that it was maybe a little selfish of her. Maybe a little mean of her. She knew that the whole fallen angel thing gave Yoshiko a sense of confidence. A sense of control in her young life when so many other things seemed to go wrong. But…but nothing had gone wrong,nothing _could_ go wrong in their relationship,right? Not even now,in such an intimate,vulnerable moment…

 

Every time they kissed,every time bare skin touched,every time blonde hair mingled with blue…Mari was bare. Without pretense. Vulnerable.

 

Was it wrong to expect the same of Yoshiko? Was it wrong to want to strip away the armor she wore,in the form of those wings,and that halo,and those flowing black dresses? To see her lips quiver,to see her eyes water,just a bit,when they joined together to perform a dance and sing a song that was only for the two of them?

 

Mari raised her hand to stroke through Yohane’s flowing blue hair,threading a single finger through the band that held her bun in place,preparing to undo it and let it flow free. “Yoshiko… _please_.” Mari leaned in to kiss Yohane as she untied her hair,only to be blocked by her raised arm.

 

“ _Don’t. Don’t…call me that…_ ” In contrast to her usual boisterous,shouted protests,this was…different. It was the snarl of a wounded,fearful animal. The cry of a cracked glass heart scratched by its own shards.

 

“Yoshi-” Mari paused. “My…my angel. I’m…sorry.” Once again,her free hand reached up,this time undoing her own hair,letting the braided and looped blonde locks fall down,smooth and wavy. “I’m…sorry.” She cracked a smile as a stray tear slid down her cheek. “See? We’re both the same,here…”

 

“ _M-Mari…_ ” Yoshiko’s grip loosened,her arm instead moving down to cradle Mari’s lower back. She smiled in return,tears starting to form in her eyes as well.

 

“Yes,my angel?”

 

Yoshiko bit her lip,briefly averting her gaze,before looking back at Mari’s deep yellow eyes. “Y-you…can call me by that name…you can call me…Y-Yo…shi..k-ko…at least when it’s just us…”

 

Sure,she needed to squeeze that name out like it was the worst,most embarrassing thing someone could say,but Mari would take that. After all,more than anything else,it meant…she trusted her.

 

Mari blinked,her smile widening. Sure,there were a bit more tears than planned,but tonight was going pretty well after all. With a little effort,she put her arm around Yoshiko’s waist and lifted,lying her back on the sharply-made hotel bed.

 

“Now then,Yoshiko. We just got the loveliest Swiss chocolates in,and I would simply love to feed them to you. _Mouth to mouth,of course…_ ”

 

 


End file.
